


Fun in the Sun

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A comparison of two pieces of fanart for volume five's cover art.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The top drawing is from five years ago (Ah, such a long time ago...) and I remember my thought process during this was reflecting on a bad fight with a friend. It was, "He's right, I'm never going to be good at drawing, I can't do it..." and then finally looking at the inked art and, "I did that?" It basically broke me out of that, "I can't do it, I can't do it," mantra.
> 
> I found this top drawing when I was cleaning through my notebooks and I decided to redraw it; it was a lot of fun!


End file.
